User blog:Ladybug041-/3 new characters of 2020
Hello,its me,I decided that I know everyone hate my character just because of copyright but that because I got the idea to make a htf verison of the character so I decided to make 3 more character that I thought of in 2020,so here are they. P.s. I understand everbody hates my ideas but I'm still putting them up anyway. ---- *AJ is a crocodile who make a debut in an episode where all the 2019 character celebrate 2020 when skit and mike released AJ inside the house which terrorized the party and try to munch on the other characters so detective perry send AJ out of the house but realized he stop and enjoy a nice glass of tequila. AJ is a green crocodile with black colored eyes with white pupil and a orange flashlight helmet. His appearance changed in the new season,he now has yellow eyes with black pie eyes,a robotic- right arm holding a wrench,a tool belt,darker shade of green and white teeth. His personality change alittle,he now work at the sewer but get angeried when someone mess up his work. *nolly(AKA:majestic wolf the splendid):a white fox who wanted to be a superhero. She has white,pink cover in her pointy ears,pink front paws,black round nose,pink tip on her tail and red marking on her body.As majestic wolf the splendid or MWTS for short,she has a purple cape around her neck,light blue mask and a golden metal teeth and claws to make her scary.In her debut,she is watching splendid on tv on how he saved a house on fire so she thinks,why not I do it.so she ran in her closet and give her a superhero name.she try to solve problem but end up screwing everything around her into more danger. *twelve and ginger:a little orange olinguito with lavender tuilp flowerpot hat and pink shirt that has a pet name ginger. ginger is a white cat/dinosaur hybrid with cat head with 2 yellow cat eyes and 2 fangs and tail with stegosaurus spine and tail and 4 trex legs. she wears a black spiky collar with a golden name tag that reads ginger in brown so if she get lost,the others know that its belong to someone.ginger act more like a cat.she meow like a cat but when she's angry she roar like a trex,scaring other predator. when she move,she run as fast as a raptor,strong like a trex and jump as high as a kangaroo (since they are no scientific evidence about dinosaur jumping). ginger also has a big appetite as twelve give her a big piece of meat and ginger will gobble it up in seconds.twelve takes good care of ginger.ginger is afraid of water or getting wet but due to being part dinosaur,twelve also have to keep an eye on her so she doesn't run away. if ginger managed to ran away,twelve get super scared and run after her.twelve cares so much of ginger that if she is nowhere in sight,gone missing or got killed,she will cried loudly like a siren out of control.ginger move slow as a sloth in the water since she only take parts off of land dinosaurs not marine dinosaurs. Category:Blog posts